The Minister's Wife
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the youngest Minister for Magic has just entered office. His bright future is crushed when his family is threatened. The Purus Soldier's are a ruthless group of pureblood supremists who were born from death eaters but what do they want with Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of her generation turned international campaigner for muggle rights.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

The woman struggled against her bonds, crying out in pain as the rope constricted her movement. She looked defiantly into the eyes of her captors, mentally killing them, each one of them. She took heavy breaths as they dragged her to a chair that stood in the middle of the small, claustrophobic cold room.

"Sit" One of them barked as she sat down instantly.

"Lights, camera, action, sweets" Another said in a sickly sweet gravelly voice. She gulped. She was now more terrified than ever.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the ministry was sometimes suffocating but now it was bliss to him. He pressed the button on the lift, second floor. The idiots' office. A loud ping was the indication he had reached his destination. He strode through the desks of his workers. Each one of them working on his campaign. He reached the door and opened it. What he found in the office confused him. The two men were pacing, anger and sorrow marred their faces.

"What is it?" He asked in a rushed tone.

"You need to see this" The bespectacled man turned a computer screen towards him. He pressed play.

The screen came to life. He could see a dark room, he heard someone shout and then drag a person towards the lens. His or her long hair draped forward.

"Head up, sweets" He heard a sickly sweet voice say, it made a very bad knot in his stomach. After a minute, someone came from behind the chair and wrenched the persons head up. The snap was defining. The air was knocked out of him as he saw who it was.

"What is your name?" The sugar voice said again. The woman looked forward, her brown eyes looked into the lens.

"Hermione Malfoy" She whispered. He let out a sob.

"Is there something you want to say?" The voice again.

"Draco, stop your campaign, stop it. They don't want the equal society, the muggleborn protection laws, the pureblood abolition. These wizards, they are dangerous, all of them. Voldemort's trusted supporters. You need to stop, otherwise they'll kill me and…our unborn child" She said with tears clouding her eyes.

"You have a week Mr Minister, or we will kill them" The voice said. The screen went blank.

"HERMIONE…NO!" He let out a tremendous sob as he fell to the ground, overcome with sadness.


	2. Red Alert

Hello readers, so you liked the introduction then? I woke up to find reviews, follows and favorites, you made my day. Here's the actual first chapter of the Minister's Wife, Red Alert. Enjoy, please R&amp;R and F&amp;F. Also if any of you fancy being my beta, PM me. The page breaks are signalling the difference between Hermione and Draco.

* * *

Red Alert

"Potter, you better be on that fucking signal" Draco yelled at Harry, his tears and sadness now replaced with anger and fury.

"On it already Malfoy" Harry said as he started tapping away at his computer like a madman.

"Drake, were on it. All the ministries have been notified" said Blaise Zabini as he sped into Draco's office.

"HOW?! There were wards up on the house!" Draco roared as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"I don't know, we're working on it. Pansy has taken a team to the house, we will find her!" Blaise said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Susan, cancel all the Minister's appointments today" Ron said to the timid, now frightened secretary that sat in the office. Susan nodded and left the room. The door was left open for visitors.

"Potter?" Draco enquired. Harry shook his head.

"Whoever these bastards are, they've scrambled their signals pretty fucking well." Harry said as he continued to tap away.

"Weasley, put all aurors on red alert. And get Thomas and Finnegan in here, pronto" Draco instructed as Ron nodded and left swiftly.

As the new minister for magic, Draco was in charge of all departments. His first order of business was to fire the corrupt old pureblood men from the high positions and replace them with his closest: Harry as Head of Communications, Ron as Head of Aurors, Blaise as Head of International Affairs and Pansy as Head of Investigative Aurors. He was lucky he had a strong team beneath him, this was going to be a testing time.

"You wanted us Malfoy" Finnegan said as he walked into the room, hot on his tail was Dean. Both holding their computers.

"I need you to help Potter track a signal, its urgent and he needs assistance" He said.

"Righto, boss" Seamus said as he and Dean joined Harry and they started tapping away furiously.

Draco slumped in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. He ran his hand through his hair, dishevelling the blonde hair that had darken a little over the years. He had married Hermione 2 years ago, and now they were expecting a baby. A baby. His child and its mother was chained up somewhere. Merlin knowswhere.

He lent forward, he noticed a picture that sat on his desk. It was a silver plated frame containing a moving picture of him, Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Ron at their wedding reception. The three men were laughing, he had his arm tightly around Hermione's waist and she was chuckling softly. Ginny had taken the picture, saying it was perfect. He saw as a tear dripped onto the picture, he kissed her picture self.

"Where are you Hermione?" He whispered.

* * *

Hermione sat against the cold wall, shackles at her feet and her hands bonded. She felt a warmth in her stomach, her little one was still there. She wanted to touch him or her. Her one piece of Draco that she had left. She knew that he wouldn't stop the campaign, he had worked on it for too long to let it go. He was too stubborn. Blaise would be calming him as he trashed his office whilst he was yelling at Harry and Ron to find her.

Loud, heavy footsteps were heard. They got louder and she recoiled in fear at what would come through the door into her cell.

She jumped slightly when the wrought iron door of the cell opened. She squinted to see who was in the shadows. But she could not identify the figure.

"What do you want with me? I haven't done anything" She cried, tears trailing down her face.

"Oh you know what we want, sweetheart. You see your husband is a blood traitor and he should not be on the earth let alone be the minister!" A voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked into the shadows.

"Oh you know me, my sweets. You know me very well...your husband does also" He taunted.

"It cant be..." She whispered.

* * *

"Draco!" A voice woke him. He had drifted off, into dreams. He found himself looking up on Pansy and Blaise who were staring at him.

"We know who has her" Pansy said.

"There was a breakout at Babayevo, Dmitrievich has just contacted me. Several high security prisoners got out" Blaise said.

"Babayevo, is the highest security prison in the world! How the hell was there a breakout. Send an owl to Dmitrievich, looks like he needs to visit Britian" Draco said to Blaise.

* * *

"Did you go to Hogwarts? Did you know Draco and I?" She asked uneasily.

"Yes. Draco and I knew each other. I was also a servant to the dark lord, we got our dark marks together. I was the latter known member of his squad. But Hermione, you and I know each other very well, very intimately" Said the voice as it became husky.

"No" She breathed as bad memories came back to her.

* * *

"Bring up the files of the prisoners that have been sent to Babayevo in the last five years, Potter" Draco demanded. Harry nodded.

"Andreas, Blorg, Lennox, Muliciber...Draco you need to see this" Harry stopped dead and turned the screen towards Draco.

Draco's eyes scanned over the screen erratically, before his eyes fell on what Harry wanted him to see.

"No" Draco said in shock as he brought his hands over his face.

* * *

"Come on Hun, you know who I am. Say my name!" He shouted.

* * *

On the screen was the profile of the escaped prisoner, his eyes held hatred, his hair black as night and he had a beard that shouldn't be on a young face.

"Get me a meeting at Azkaban, I need to see an old friend" Draco demanded.

* * *

"WHAT IS MY NAME?" He roared as he held her face in his hand.

"Theodore Nott" She sobbed. The young man she had once known, the man who she had once loved with all her being was now a dangerous, murderer.

"Lord Theodore Nott, the new dark lord" He chuckled kissing her cheek. His lips were coarse and chapped.

"You murderer! You murdered my parents!" She yelled tearfully

"And you my sweet, will be my dark lady. I told you I would find you Hermione, you didn't think I would find you, my love" He smirked.

She was in deep trouble, she needed Draco, now.


	3. He Still Loves Her

A/N- Sorry I havent updated in a loooong time, I have been doing my GCSE's (10 more to go!) and I've been occupied with other things. Enough babble here's the chapter.

* * *

He Still Loves Her

Draco hated Azkaban. The visits to his father, the penetrating psychotic laughter, he remembered it all vividly. He held his head as the voices whirred in his head.

"Are you ok, Draco?" asked Pansy as she touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes, just some bad memories from visits here. Are you not feeling anything?" He asked as he took her hand. They were lovers once, it didn't work but they stayed friends. She was now married to Blaise.

"I took a potion before, Blaise demanded it." She answered. They walked past the never ending bars. A hand reached out, grabbing Pansy's arm.

"Looky boys, its Apollo's daughter! Hello Pansy" The man sneered.

"Leave her, MacNair" Draco sneered. He batted the man's hand away.

"Blood traitor" MacNair sneered at Draco. They walked further up the corridor.

Two guards stood ahead of them, both holding wands.

"Names?" One asked them as he blocked them from the door behind the guards.

"Pansy Zabini" Pansy said confidently.

"Minister Draco Malfoy" Draco said.

"Our apologies, Minister" The two guards bowed their heads in regret.

"We are here to see Gregory Goyle" Draco said in an authoritative tone. The two guards nodded and showed him inside.

In the middle of the room sat at a small table was the man Draco had called friend, know a shell of himself, a haggard worn look to his face.

"Hello Draco" He said loudly.

* * *

"Lord Nott requires your presence at dinner" A burly man said through the bars of her cell.

"I'll starve then" She seethed. The door clicked open.

"He did say if you refused to come willingly, I could use force" The man grinned devilishly.

"On second thought, if you unshackle me I will come willingly." She said as he inched closer. Her shackles fell off her wrists with a clang. He replaced the shackles with rope and pulled her roughly through the hallways. At this time she had figured that she was the only prisoner. What did Nott want with her?

The guard opened a large door at the end of the corridor, she remembered this place quite vividly. It was Theo's study.

* * *

"Goyle" Draco said calmly as he sat down on the chair opposite his childhood companion. Pansy sat down too, looking at the man who has changed so much over the years.

"What do you want Draco? I'm a very busy man" Goyle said impatiently.

"Busy? You're in Azkaban, you should be rocking yourself silly and cackling, as I recall that is typical behaviour of maniacs" Draco sneered.

"You're the one who put me in here Draco, some friend you are" He hissed.

"You murdered 15 Muggles at my wedding, all of my wife's relatives gone like that" Draco yelled.

"Oh how is the mud blood doing? Had any half-bloods yet to pollute your line?" Goyle asked.

"Well I don't know considering my wife has been kidnapped by your old friend Theodore Nott!" Draco grabbed Goyle around the throat.

"Draco, stop! Gregory have you been in contact with Theo?" Pansy said pulling Draco off of Goyle.

"No, I haven't, bastard hasn't talked to me in ages. Since the wedding where we both were arrested." Goyle said.

"Do you know why Nott would kidnap Hermione?" Draco demanded, banging his fist on the table.

"Because he still loves her" said a voice from behind them.

* * *

Hermione walked into the study, slowly and with caution. Theodore was sat behind the desk. Dinner was laid out on a table that sat off to the side.

"Nice for you to join me, Mione" Theo smirked.

"You don't get to call me that, you lost that right when you murdered my family!" She sneered staying in the doorway.

"Minor distractions, my dear. They were getting in my way, it was better to eliminate them" he drawled as he walked over to her.

"Eliminate. They were helpless and innocent, and you murdered them!" She shouted as tears dripped down her pale cheeks.

"Less of the hysterics, dear. Come, sit and dine with me, then I will tell you why I require you" He said as he took her hand lightly. She snatched her hand out of his grip.

"Don't touch me" She snarled viciously. She stepped away from him cautiously.

"Oh come on darling, you know you want to. We were lovers." He whispered the last word as he placed something into her hand gently. Lovers. They were, they had had a long love affair. He had even proposed to her. She had loved him so very much.

She unclenched her hand. She looked at the object. A simple silver ring with a beautiful green emerald in the middle. It brought back memories of them, together. The one she always remembered when they had confessed their love for each other back in their seventh year.

_They were sat on a rug in the Astronomy tower, filling out a constellation chart for astronomy class. She looked up at him, his eyes down concentrating on drawing the Big Dipper. "Theo what is your favourite star?" She asked softly._

_"My favourite star?" Theo looked up at Hermione. "I would have to say you are my favourite star, Hermione. You seem to shine brighter than all the others." He smiled._

_"Oh Theo, I'm not beautiful. I have buck teeth and bushy hair" She blushed as she started to draw Scorpio. A breeze blew into the tower, her skin erupted in goose bumps. "Merlin, it's chilly" She commented, only wearing her shirt and skirt._

_"Yes, you are. You're beautiful in every sense. I for one like your hair, and your teeth aren't as buck as people exaggerate." Theo saw that the breeze affected Hermione as she was wearing a skirt, a skirt he found very sexy._

_"You know, maybe I can help warm you up a bit?" He suggested._

_"How, you don't have your robe?" She asked naively as she shivered. Trying to pull her socks up to cover her legs._

_"Trust me, I have a way." Theo scooted closer to Hermione. "If you would allow me to of course."_

_"Yes, I trust you Theo" She said. "You won't do anything to hurt me" she said softly. She pulled her arms around herself, still shivering._

_"I wouldn't think of hurting you." He reached down and brought her legs to him and started rubbing along her legs. "Just relax." Theo said. She sighed, letting out her breath. He was the first male to touch her like this. Viktor hadn't tried anything._

_"How are you feeling?" He asked as he rubbed her legs, his hands inching a bit higher._

_"I've. No one's ever touched me like this before" She said softly as she looked into his eyes. They were warm and inviting._

_He looked back into her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad to be the first to." Theo said as he rubbed his hands higher up._

_She looked down at him. She took his face him her hand, caressing his cheek. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed. "Kiss me Theo" She said gently. "Please" She added._

_He brought his hand over hers and brought her close. "You just made my dream come true." Theo said before kissing Hermione._

_She deepened it, passionately. "You dream about me" She whispered. "Do…you make love to me in your dreams" She asked softly, their foreheads touching, her hand still on his cheek._

_He kissed her just as passionately. "All the time." He whispered. "I make love to you in my dreams every single time." He said as their foreheads touched and his hand went over hers. The things Theo was feeling for Hermione were real and he just wanted her._

She looked at the rings that sat on her ring finger, a golden band with a diamond for her wedding ring and a silver band with a sapphire for the engagement ring.

"All you said to me was a lie! To bring me to Voldemort, you betrayed my trust. Draco saved me" She yelled, her eyes meeting his in anger.

"Draco" She whispered as she kissed it gently. She threw the ring, Theo had given to her, at him.

"Draco is going to kill you, actually kill you this time. If you harm me or our baby" she sneered. He gripped her throat and pushed her down onto his desk.

"That was a big mistake, Hermione" He whispered in her face as he kissed her hard, biting her lip to make it bleed.

"You'll love me even if it kills you. And that my dear can be arranged" He threatened her as he dragged her into the next room…his bedroom.


	4. Only Hope

A/N Hello lovelies, now that I'm nearly finished my GCSE's (1 left, woohoo!) I have loads of time on my hands. I will be hopefully updating this quite regularly, fingers crossed. Warning- implied rape and description of mutilation/marks of violence. Theodore Nott is one messed up mother f*cker. Enjoy, or cringe behind your pillow.

* * *

Only Hope

Her eyes shot open as she heard the door shut. She hissed at the pain as she tried to sit up. Her back was maliciously decorated in slash marks and bruises from Theo's abuse. She was naked under the soft silk sheets, her mind filled with the horror of last night. Her wrists were red raw from where she had been tied down and assaulted by the man who was obsessed with her. It was a violent assault, patchworks of blues and blacks scattered about every inch of her body. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she reached over and sipped a glass of water slowly, soothing her dry throat.

"Draco, help me" She whispered into the dark room.

* * *

"What do you mean, he still loves her?" Draco demanded as the stranger shuffled forwards.

"Stupid Malfoy…He wants her as his dark lady. And you out of the picture" Dolohov chuckled darkly.

"Where is she?" Draco demanded of the elder man, one who had been close to his father in his youth.

"Ah young Malfoy forgot his manners" Dolohov guffawed.

"Where is my fucking wife?" Draco growled.

"With him, of course. Under lock and key. Begging for it, like the filthy slut she is" Dolohov sneered. Anger boiled inside Draco, Pansy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do it. He's bluffing" She whispered, trying to calm him down.

"If he knows where Hermione is I have to know Pansy" Draco stressed.

"Dolohov, do you know where Nott is keeping Hermione?" Pansy asked outright. Dolohov laughed darkly and spat at the floor in front of her.

"Vivant Purus Milites" Dolohov whispered and disappeared into the shadows again.

"Long live the Purus Soldiers" Pansy translated after Draco looked at her, bewildered.

"Back to your office, now" Pansy said taking his arm softly.

* * *

There was a short, sharp knock on the door. Hermione sat up suddenly thinking it was Theo but was surprised as an elder woman walked in.

"Hello, miss." She uttered softly. Hermione looked at the woman. She seemed to be some sort of maid.

"I'm Mrs Peters, but they call me Jenny downstairs. I'm the cook for this house. We are worried, we heard screaming last night. Dear, are you okay? Don't worry the master has gone out" Jenny assured gently as she walked towards Hermione. She looked at Hermione with sad eyes as her gentle, wrinkled hands held her cheek softly.

"Did he do this to you?" Jenny whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she sat on the bed. Hermione nodded in response.

"I didn't do what he asked" Hermione choked through sobs she was holding back as Jenny pulled her into her chest.

"What is your name dear?" Jenny asked as she held Hermione's head gently.

"Hermione" She whispered as Jenny wiped her eyes with her thumbs.

"Right, Hermione. You are coming to join us for breakfast. Seems as the master has not fed you at all" Jenny transfigured the rags that Hermione had worn, into a simple dress and took her hand softly after the girl had dressed.

"I've got some lovely pancakes dear." Jenny said as she led Hermione down to the kitchens. Hermione went down a set of stairs she hadn't seen before into a cosy, homey kitchen where a few people, also staff she thought were sat at a wooden table tucking into breakfast. Jenny clapped her hands as she walked into the kitchen.

"Everybody this is Hermione" Jenny said softly as the staff turned shocked at Hermione.

"Oh no" A red headed young woman looked at Hermione and tears sprung to her eyes. Marie Peters, Jenny's daughter stepped forward and took Hermione's hand.

"Come with me, I have something that will help you, love" Marie said softly and waited for Hermione's approval. Hermione looked at Jenny, Jenny's heart welled at Hermione's search for approval.

"Hermione, this is Marie she's my daughter. She'll take good care of you" Jenny said as she let Marie lead Hermione to her bedroom.

"I've got some salve for your back" Marie said as she rummaged through her drawers.

"How did you know it was...he did it to you too" Hermione realised in a small, barely there voice.

"About four years ago, his mother bought my mother and me to the house. Mum was the cook and I was her ladies maid, after she left. It was only him. He made me his, he never let me leave." Marie said as she started to strip. She had to show Hermione what he was capable of. Her back covered in the same lashes Hermione had, Marie's were healing though.

What shocked Hermione the most was when Marie showed her, her savaged breasts. Carved deeply into each was TN, Theodore's initials. The bastard had branded Marie as his.

"Oh my god" Hermione gasped at the mutilation. Marie shrugged and unscrewed the pot of the salve.

"This works magic, it will heal your marks up and lessen the pain, love" Marie said softly as Hermione reluctantly removed her dress.

"He got you pregnant?" Marie said shocked, Hermione's swollen stomach now prominent on her naked form.

"No. No. This little one belongs to me and my husband Draco...Draco Malfoy" She said with a lump in her throat as she remembered his handsome grey eyes, his touch, his kisses. She missed him so much.

"The minister? You're the minister's wife?" Marie gasped as she started to dab the salve into the broken cracks on Hermione's back.

"The one and only." Hermione whispered as she fell numb, the salve soothing her back instantly. She found her golden gaze fall on her wedding ring.

_"Mia my love will you marry me?" He had uttered one night when they were intertwined under his silk black sheets. His muscular arm draped over her midsection, covered in fair hair. She kissed his bicep softly. Her eyes hooded, near to sleep._

_ "Yes" She had breathed when he had presented her with the ring clumsily from his side drawer. And swiftly she became his future bride. It was simple and romantic, nothing fancy. It was everything she wanted but never what she had expected._

"He proposed so beautifully. We were in bed and he just uttered it softly, I was shocked but I gladly accepted. I love him so much. I hope I get to tell him again" Hermione said softly as Marie wrapped her back in soft muslin to help the healing process more.

"You will Hermione, I promise you. I will make sure you are back in his arms and you have this child with your husband by your side" Marie said gently as she helped Hermione lay back on the bed.

"Rest, please. He is not due back for hours. You need to sleep properly" Marie said as she left the room and heard Hermione thank her through the shadows. If it killed her, Marie would get Hermione back to her husband.

* * *

A/N That was difficult to write, I didnt know to be too graphic or not enough about both of their marks of abuse. Hope no one was offended. Next chapter Draco will find out some vital information that will help him find his wife. Reviews are like cups of coffee, they motivate me. Any questions/queries? Feel free to PM me. Plus who do see Marie as? Please leave faceclaims and I will pick my favourite.

Until next time,

Rosie


	5. Babayevo

A/N I am so sorry for the wait. I've had a few tumbles in my life at the moment and some serious writers block haha. But we all know what that feels like. Here you go, the longest chapter I have written so far. *drum roll* Babayevo! P.S italics is a flashback.

* * *

Babayevo

Alexei Dmitrievich had never been so scared. Minister Draco Malfoy was seething, furious, murderous even.

"So you mean to tell me that you weren't aware of the fucking break out until Mr Zabini contacted you. Are you fucking brain dead Dmitrievich?! Babayevo is a high security Wizarding prison, the highest security in the fucking world! My wife is being held hostage, correction my pregnant wife is behind held hostage by your high level security escapee. You are shit for brains, you stupid asshole. I will have you killed if she turns up dead!" Draco roared into the portly man's face. Saliva spewing erratically from his mouth and his vice like grip on his collar turning the petrified minister blue. Blaise had to yank Draco from the man. Dmitrievich wheezed heavily after Draco let go.

"Take me to his cell, now!" Draco ordered to the guards who nodded and led the red faced man away. Draco could not see how Nott had escaped, the walls were solid, and the doors were heavy steel with powerful enchantments on them. Draco had never seen Babayevo but was sure that it lived up to its infamous reputation.

After passing several heavy doors, they came to a narrow corridor, at the end was a single cell. A solid steel door was hauled open and Draco was confronted with the stench of death and newspaper clippings of his wife that scattered the floor.

"Obsessed? Shit, Draco, he is a fucking psychopath" Blaise said as he entered the cell and stood by Draco's side. Draco didn't hear Blaise as he looked a large torn piece of paper on the wall. Hermione's family tree was drawn on the paper, from her great grandfather Harold down to her six cousins that had been slaughtered on his wedding day each one of their names crossed through with an angry, red cross. Plastered next to it was the headline released that day: MASS MUGGLE MASSACRE.

He remembered the day vividly, like it was yesterday. The miscarriage and massacre.

_Grey met hazel as their hands intertwined. Her lace gloves removed by Ginny as he took her hand to slide on the wedding ring._

_"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my friend, my faithful partner in crime and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Merlin, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn unbreakable vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. To love and care for our children and keep you safe from any harm." Draco said softly, tears springing to his stormy eyes as he slid the ring onto Hermione's finger, smiling widely. Tears spilled onto Hermione's cheeks._

_"And I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my friend, my faithful partner in crime and the love of my life from this day forward. In the presence of Merlin, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. To love and care for our children and keep you safe from harm. I promise you I will stick by your side, because you are the best thing that is in my life. You saved me and I saved you. I don't know what I would do without you Draco" Hermione spoke through glassy eyes as she slid Draco's ring onto his finger._

_"I love you" Draco whispered tearfully as he reached forwards and wiped her tears away, kissing the back of her hand._

_"Pull it together. We're both balling. I'm the one with the hormones" she teased him as she stroked his arm lightly, calming him down. The minister looked at the two, smiling._

_"Draco and Hermione have exchanged rings and declared their love for each other. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the minister. Draco nodded happily as he took Hermione into his arms, dipping her and kissing her passionately. The room burst into applause until there was a piercing scream as the doors crashed open. A flood of men dressed in black, wielding wands entered._

_"Drop your wands, hands above heads!" They barked at the congregation. All wizards and witches were immobilized and frozen as soon as they dropped their wands. The muggle guests looked blankly at the wedding crashers. Loud, sarcastic clapping was heard as the men parted to reveal their leader._

_"Theo" Hermione gasped as the man came into view and gripped to Draco's hand tightly. Draco kissed her forehead comfortingly._

_"Theo get out, you and your men. You have no business here. I don't want you ruining our day, Hermione doesn't need to be put under this kind of stress." Draco growled, placing his hand on her stomach protectively. _

_"Daddy will protect you" He whispered to Hermione's stomach, his hand still guarding the bump with his life and then he looked into her eyes; eyes full of fear and glassy with tears. _

_"Oh this is touching. The mud blood and the blood traitor are expecting. I thought I made you incapable of producing spawn my dear" Theo smirked darkly at Hermione who clung to Draco. _

_"Please Theo" Hermione begged._

_"Oh I haven't heard you beg like that for ages Hermione, the last time you begged me I had my cock deep inside you" This comment made Draco rush towards Theo in anger. _

_"Shut your fucking mouth Nott, don't you ever talk about my wife like that again or I will kill you" Draco roared but he was struck with the cruciatus curse before he could reach Theo. Draco fell to the floor, writhing in agony. Hermione screamed and ran to him, falling to her knees in a sea of lace and tulle. _

_"Draco" She sobbed as she held him to her. He buried his head in her chest like a child, gripping to her desperately as burning agony coursed through his veins and muscles. _

_"Hold on, don't leave me. Don't leave us" She said as he pressed his hand to her stomach. _

_"I'm so glad, Hermione. I've always wanted to be a father" Draco croaked out. Two minions surrounded Draco, their wands on him as they hauled him up to his feet._

_"Hmmm Hermione dear, you know I think it's best to get rid of that abomination resting in your womb" Theo said as he shot a spell at her stomach. _

_"Mortis infantilis" He muttered. A red glow engulfed Hermione's stomach._

_"No!" Draco screamed as Hermione was hit with the curse. She felt the heart of her baby stop and suddenly become empty. He struggled in the minions arms. _

_"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled thrashing violently in the men's arms._

_"No. No. You killed my baby!" She sobbed as she fell to the floor. _

_"Whoever you are I suggest you leave this church now!' Richard Granger stood up angrily. _

_"Avada Kedavra" All that was heard was Hermione and Jean's deafening screams as Richard dropped dead._

_"Now my sweet. You're going to know the pain of loss" Theo said as he instructed his men and one by one, the Grangers, the Davenports and the Williams dropped dead to the floor. _

_Mother's held their children tightly as the green flash approached their eyes. Father's dropped to their knees in fits of sobs. Brother's clutched sisters and cousins stood brave but terrified. Ex-soldiers begged for their lives as cackling sadists ended their lives unceremoniously._

_Only Jean stood at the end. Her face tear streaked and her eyes red and sore. _

_"Avada Kedavra" Theo shot the curse into Jean's heart, and with one last scream Hermione fell limp to the ground. _

_"Sorry dear but that's called hypocrisy" Theo uttered and instructed his men to release a broken Draco. Draco scrambled over to Hermione and clung to her tightly. _

_"Leave!" Draco screamed furiously. Theo and his men disapparated. The witches and wizards reanimated, their faces shocked at the massacre._

_"No, no. Holly! No" Dean rushed over to a dark haired girl and fell to his knees. He cradled her head in his hands in his lap, his tears flooded his view. Holly Davenport, Hermione's second cousin and Dean Thomas' fiancée. Hermione had set the two up on a blind date. Now dead, murdered. Beside her, her mother Agnes, her father Frank and their other two sons Leo and Robbie all cold and non-breathing bodies. _

_Sobs of magical folk now echoed the walls. Retired Aurors and ones on their days off, shut the eyes of the victims. It was the largest massacre since the second war. _

"The press want to talk to you Minister" said his communications secretary Paul which snapped him out of his reverie. Draco wiped his running tears away from his secretary, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and making himself respectable.

"Bag this stuff up and get it to the investigators Blaise" Draco said to his friend who looked at the clearly distraught man and nodded.

"Mate maybe you shouldn't do this" Blaise muttered to Draco.

"No I have to. She'd want me to do this, Blaise" Draco replied sniffing. Casting a quick glamour spell on his haggard face, adjusting his suit so and straightening his cuffs, he followed Paul to the apparition point and once again found himself in the ministry. A place that used to be full of happiness for him but now just brought back painful memories.

"The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, Wizards General, The Quibbler, The Veela Post and The International Wizarding Tattler" Paul reeled off the newspapers that were present, and Draco's stomach churned knowing his face alongside Hermione's would be front page news by the morning. He was confronted with flashes of cameras and the shouts of reporters as he made his way to the podium. Sat alongside him was Blaise, Harry and Pansy, which he was thankful for.

Draco smoothed down the front of his robes - a nervous habit he had exchanged for the more obvious running his fingers through his hair which would look terribly unbecoming now - and looked over the crowd of journalists that had gathered. Keep your calm, be professional - this was important information to put out and he couldn't afford to have it misrepresented. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I have called for this press conference to talk about a very serious issue. In times like ours, in which we hope to finally overcome age-old prejudices between the different kinds of wizarding kind background with the help of the Blood Hierarchy Law, there are also people against this progressive notion. And I have always encouraged debate, never shied away from discussing the issue. However, there is a group of people out there that is not interested in civilised discussion, a group of people that is interested in getting their contrary point across by violent means. In short, a group of Pureblood supremacists called the Purus Soldiers who are against the introduction of this long overdue law and are fighting it with means of terrorism. In an attack on my person and on the future equality of all wizard kind my wife, Hermione Malfoy has been kidnapped by the group's leader, Theodore Nott. All members are highly dangerous and to be viewed as a threat to public peace." He cleared his throat and looked into the sea of faces, letting his gaze wander. "Does anyone have questions about this preliminary statement?"

Pippa Skeeter jumped to her toes. "Yes, Minister. Pippa Skeeter, Daily Prophet. Could you confirm that prior to your marriage to Mrs Malfoy she was in fact in a relationship with Mr Nott? That the two were set to marry after the war. That you loathed Nott for being with the woman you loved and that out of jealousy you began an affair with Mrs Malfoy" She said, intimidating Draco. "Was it true Minister? Were you having an affair with Mrs Malfoy?" asked Pippa again.

Of course someone like Pippa Skeeter had to ask such an impertinent question - not a bit better than her tattle-tale mother.

"Miss Skeeter," he answered, his voice so very even it was hard to detect any sort of emotion in it (a result of him trying to /control/ himself). "I can confirm that my wife had in fact been in a relationship with Mr Nott. As far as I know they might have been en route to a commitment like marriage, but I cannot say that for certain. As for the rest, Miss Skeeter - I am not going to answer your other, decidedly unprofessional questions I am frankly surprised to hear being posed by a representative of a source of such /quality/ journalism."

Affair - their relationship had been dead already, and it had been Hermione's choice to go and stay with /him/, not Theo. That woman would definitely not be invited to the next official press functions or dinners with the Ministers of other countries.

"Liam McCourtney, Wizards General. Minister can you tell us that these supremacists, Purus Soldiers, are the reason for the muggle massacre not less than two years ago during your wedding to Mrs Malfoy?" He asked curiously. "Purus Soldiers have not just surfaced have they Minister? You and Mr Potter have been hunting these villains down since the end of the war?" He directed this at Harry as well, who spat out his water when asked this.

"Thank you for your question, Mr McCourtney. It had been remnants of the old group of Death Eaters that were responsible for what had happened at our wedding. The Purus Soldiers are to be believed to be partially recruited from those, with additional new members. Their actions have been carefully monitored by Magical Law Enforcement, so there was no need for some...wild goose chase and 'hunting' down as you posed it. It appears though that we have underestimated the threat and are now reaping the consequences." He looked over at Harry, hoping the other would get his composure back. Always one for dramatics, dear Potter.

"Rhonda Whitely, the International Wizarding Tattler. Minister, I see you are not at all distressed by the events that have happened to have your wife, your pregnant wife kidnapped by her ex-lover who is known to be abusive, which leads to revealing the fact that you have no remorse because you Minister planned this all along. That it would distract the public and give you the opportunity to stop the law from being passed because being pureblood and an ex death eater yourself would never bestow that on your fellow comrades. That you in fact Minister were never going to pass the law and you have staged this 'kidnap' as a distraction that your wife is at home somewhere on holiday whilst you and your school chum Theodore Nott laugh at the public" She shouted her insinuations at Draco, hounding him.

Not distressed? Not distressed - who the fuck did she think she was? What did she want the blooming Minister see doing? Bawl his eyes out?

Oh yes. But he'd nearly had a breakdown, hadn't slept properly since she had been taken from her, his mind being terribly unhelpful by going through all kinds of unspeakable scenarios any time he set down to rest, and he'd lost his lunch before coming to the press conference. Nervous stomach. So for her to come and...Fuck her. Fuck. Her.

Had he been a man of lesser breeding (and, admittedly, not the Minister of Magic at the mo), he'd have hurled his untouched glass of water at her head before hexing her eight ways. Instead he squared his jaw, scratching together all the composure he had left over, remembering all the endless etiquette drills he had suffered through as a child and started speaking, voice deceptively soft, only barely concealing his anger.

"I hope you have a good lawyer, Miss Whitley. What you have just done is slander of the vilest and most repulsive...," he trails off. He needed to get out. Now. He stood up, so quickly that the chair was pushed back with a scraping noise that rang too loudly in his ears for comfort. "The press conference is over," he heard himself saying as he turned and left the room in long strides.

Paul would handle the rest, hopefully. He needed fresh air, something to set alight or throw at the wall and then he'd really rather like to sit down. Maybe...maybe he'd change the order of those activities and sit down a bit first he thought as he swallowed thickly, breathing through his nose, jaw squared and his face a mask of fury as he slammed the door to his office.

* * *

Hermione woke up finding her arms bound in thick rope, standing in an upright position. Shit. Theo had found her with Marie. She'd endangered all of them now. She looked around groggily. Finding her tormentor sitting in the corner laughing at her and sipping at his drink.

"Untie me you bastard! Where is Marie? Yeah I found out about the other woman you beat and humiliate and abuse. What did you do with her?" She hissed angrily.

"She is of no importance, my love - really, with all that is going on you are more interested in some domestic's well-fare than your own?" He laughed loudly, taking up a newspaper, unfolding before holding the front page right in her face. "See that? Your so-called husband has been gutted by the press after being unable to respond to a question about how this here might be a set-up of his own doing," he laughed even louder, waving the paper around. "And in some way it was - he should have never taken you from me. Taken from me what is rightfully mine."

* * *

A/N Hopefully that was worth waiting for. It was a bastard to right. I'm looking for a beta if there are any takes.

Rosie


	6. Arrested Developments

A/N- Sorry I havent updated in ages, been tied down with my alevel exams. I also update more regularly on my wattpad version of this, so if you wanna check that out too I would really appreciate it. Its the same username as here. Warning- this chapter features very strong language. Enjoy! Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F. Rosie xx

* * *

Arrested Developments

It felt like he had been in this bed for years, not moving. Because he couldn't motivate himself without her. In fact it had been 24 hours, lain in a foetal position cuddled to Crookshanks. The media were eating up the opportunity to spew out information about him and Hermione. His involvement in the 'plot' to kidnap his wife and bring back an entirely pureblood society. He threw the newspapers that Ron kept bringing him across the room.

The room him and Hermione shared was now dark even though the walls were painted a sunny peach. The newspaper's piled up around the room. Piles of 'Minister plans to bring muggle unity, a sham?' and others about his wife 'Theodore Nott and Hermione Malfoy- lovers?', he particularly hated those. The ones that painted the bastard Nott as the perfect gentleman and head over heels which was crushed by his jealousy of their relationship. That he Draco Malfoy had stolen Hermione from Nott. He scoffed.

He found his arms heavy and looked down to see Crookshanks had buried himself in his arms. They had an understanding of each other, he was his mistress' husband and he was Hermione's cat. Crookshanks' fur was imbedded with her perfume, her scent. So he clung to the old moggie like he was a precious jewel.

There was a loud knock at the door. He heard footsteps storming up the staircase, this can't be good he thought. The door opened. A tall, dirty blonde haired man stood in their doorway flanked by two intimidating figures. His robes emblazoned with the Ministry crest. His emerald eyes pierced Draco's. Cormac McLaggen.

"What are you doing here McLaggen?" Draco snarled as Crookshanks hissed at the man and cuddled into his master.

"In light of the recent allegations of conspiracy. Us at the Wizengamot have decided to search the premises and you Minister, are arrested under suspicion of the kidnap and ransom of Hermione Granger." He said as his cronies pulled Draco up.

"You know she has been my wife for 4 years McLaggen. This is preposterous. I am the Minister for Magic, you cannot arrest me!" Draco yelled as magical cuffs were secured around his wrists. His hands yanked behind his back and apparated out of his home.

Crookshanks watched, snarling and nipping at the men that came and searched his mistress and master's room.

* * *

'Minister Arrested!'

Cormac slid the paper across the table to Theo. Theo smirked and took a sip of his scotch.

"Well done" He said as he swirled the scotch in the glass. His plan was finally working.

"Malfoy is out of the picture. She's all mine. You'll obliviate him and he'll marry a pureblood. Her heart will be broken." Theo added.

"How is the mudblood?" Cormac asked after his ex- classmate, the girl who had had the audacity to run away from him at Slughorns Christmas Party.

"A little tied up. And I'm sure Draco put a curse block on her womb so none of his other spawn are eradicated, clever fuck. It doesn't mean I can't fuck her" He smiled grotesquely.

"Take me to her" Cormac demanded downing the rest of his firewhiskey. Theo nodded and led the blonde out of the room.

* * *

Draco sat in an empty interrogation room, crashing about the place and demanding his human rights. The door opened and a calm looking but pissed off Ron Weasley strolled in prompting Draco to slide to the floor in a fit of sobs.

"This is fucking ridiculous! McLaggen has crossed a line, that bastard!" Ron roared.

"Cassie would have been five today" Draco whispered. They'd agreed: Cassiopeia 'Cassie' Cissa Malfoy for their little miracle. Theo crushed their dreams of their daughter, she'd been savagely ripped from them.

"And now my wife and my child are being held, probably in a fucking cell. Treated like shit. And I can't do anything about it because McLaggen wants to play power games!" Draco yelled angrily.

"Dean and Seamus are trawling through codes and data to find where the transmission came from. We will find her" Ron reassured.

"What about Potter? Why is Potter not on the case, Weasley?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Harry was emotionally affected by this too. He was asked to take compassionate leave from his post on the communications team due to his heavy involvement with the subject. To which Harry had responded, well yelled. 'Call my best friend a subject again and I will do you some serious damage Hadley'. Suffice to say Harry was escorted from the premises and into Ginny's arms where he cried the whole night about it being his fault that Hermione was gone.

Everybody had been affected by Hermione's kidnap. Blaise and Pansy relocated to Italy for the time but we're able to be a floo away to provide comfort. Ron had buried himself into the investigation which scared Lavender a bit, thinking he would work too hard. He tried every loophole to get Draco released.

"Cormac's done this to appease the public Draco. They wanted you arrested. They believe that bitch daughter of Skeeter's" Ron said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Draco shrugged it away and stood up.

"Why did I become Minister? What the fuck possessed me to put Hermione in such danger. She's carrying my baby, Ron. I've endangered them both. I'm resigning with immediate effect" He said seriously.

"No. Draco, don't make any rash decisions, you're not in your right mind at all." Ron said gently.

"I'm not in my right mind. The woman I love has been ripped from me Ron. Sorry I'm not a fucking ray of sunshine" Draco yelled as he threw the chair that he had been sitting on into the wall. That's when he crumbled. He slid down the wall and began to sob. Not nicely. Ugly sobbing. Only a broken man would sob like this. Draco Malfoy was broken. Ron knelt down and sat next to the man who had become one of his closest friends.

"I want her back too. Fuck Draco, I miss her so much. And we will kill that son of a bitch. When we get her back" Ron said through tear filled eyes looking determinedly into the grey blood shot eyes of his friend.

* * *

Theo led Cormac to the cell that he kept Hermione in. He opened it slowly and tossed in the newspaper.

"Seems like Mr Minister is cracking under pressure" Theo mocked. Hermione looked behind him to see Cormac. What was he doing here?

"Draco will never submit to you Nott. You bastard" She yelled angrily spitting in his general direction.

"Stupefy!" Cormac shot Theo with a stunning spell and he fell to the ground, frozen. He ran forward to Hermione, untying her and wrapping a robe around her.

"Come on" He held out his hand. She took it quickly and pulled her out of the room. He ran her down the steps.

"Cormac, where are we going?" she asked, hurriedly.

"We're getting you out of here Hermione and back to Draco" Cormac answered he threw open the door and apparated them.

They apparated into a dark part of a forest which Hermione was not all familiar with. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Cormac, what's going on" Hermione turned around, thinking he was behind her. She heard footsteps and a hand was clamped over her mouth. Her eyes became droopy and instant sleep overcame her.


	7. Little Miss Peters

A/N Ohh Ive been away for sooo long. Those thinking A-Levels are easier than GCSE because you have less subjects you are sadly mistaken. Well thats over now. And I have more time to finally finish or get ahead on this work. So after many months here is the 6th chapter of the Ministers Wife. Please F&amp;F and reviews will activate my creative juices once more. Warnings- includes sexual assault and character death. Most of the chapter is comprised of flashbacks which are shown in italics.

* * *

Little Miss Peters

Hermione awoke to find her wrists heavy and realised she shackled again. This time in a cold cellar. The cold stone floor under her dirty bare feet. Was it really a dream or had she been tricked by Cormac?

She looked around the dark room, the only light came through a small opening in the concrete wall which had three bars. She heard sniffing and crying from one of the corners. She realised she had a cell mate.

"Hello, who is that?" Hermione said desperately. The person sounded in distress.

"H-hello" Said the small voice and the heavy shuffle of chains was heard as the person moved into the light. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes, the top of her head held spots of blood. She looked up with her dark green eyes.

"Hermione" Marie whispered hopefully through a coarse throat.

"Marie...oh gosh. What did he do to you?" Hermione said in a worried tone as she saw the state of her friend.

"Just roughed me up a bit Hermione, I'm fine. I thought you had escaped" She said softly. Hermione could see the bruises on her face and on her wrists and throat. She felt so responsible for Marie's injuries.

"I did. Cormac must be working for Theo" She said sadly, kicking herself for trusting him so much. She thought she could trust him.

"It's not the first time I've been in this cell" She sighed.

"How did you end up here in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"Theo found out that I had been talking to you and healing you. So he got angry as usual, had his way and threw me in here" She sighed.

"No. I mean at the manor" Hermione said softly.

_Flashback_

_Jenny and Marie stood in front of Lady Nott. It was the new job that they had taken at the manor at the top of the hill as Jenny's husband Philip was ill and needed medicine._

_"So The Peters'. Jennifer and Marie. I am Anastasia Nott, your new employer. My husband is in Azkaban for crimes against _muggle borns however_ I currently and never have been involved in the dark arts or practiced them. I understand you have cooking _experience_ Jennifer?" Lady Nott addressed them gently and not at all intimidatingly. Jenny nodded in reply._

_Marie admired Lady Nott, a still beautiful woman at her age. Long brown hair tied into an elegant up do, draped in fine green silk and adorned with gold _jewellery_._

_"And you Marie. You will help your mother in the kitchen but you are also to be my ladies' maid. Is that understood?" She asked. Both Peters' nodded. Marie was happy that Lady Nott was giving her such an important position, it showed that she was trusted by the matriarch._

_"Come on I'll lead you to the kitchen, ladies" She smiled as she led them out of the dining hall. They bumped into a tall, handsome young man who carried a broomstick._

"Oh_ ladies. This is my son, Theodore. Master Nott." She said as they curtsied to Theo. Marie could feel Theo's eyes on her. She felt very uncomfortable. They seemed to scan from her eyes all the way to her toes, following the curve of her ample bosom and buttocks._

_"Ladies. _Mother_ I'm off to play _quidditch_ at Blaise's. I will be back for dinner" He kissed her cheek and as he left he grabbed Marie's backside._

_"My world that boy is" She smiled and led the daughter and mother down to the kitchen._

_End of Flashback_

"So even then he had a sick obsession with you. Wait what year was that?" She asked.

"It was 1997, I think." She said.

"I was with Theo then… When we were together and he wasn't a psychopathic bastard murderer" She said angrily.

"Fucking bastard...I think I may have seen you at the manor. One summer, that summer before you went back to Hogwarts. You were wearing a p..." She was continued by Hermione.

"A purple sundress" She said.

"Bastard" Marie hissed.

_Flashback_

_"Theo!" Hermione squealed as he chased her on the decking by the lake. She sprinted as her boyfriend ran after her determined to get her in the lake. He caught her around the waist and jumped with her into the lake with a huge splash._

_Water sprinkled the decking where Lady Nott lounged. Marie stood next to Anastasia holding a tray with a lemonade on it which Lady Nott took gently and sipped on. She looked up at Marie._

_"She's _stunning_ isn't she. Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of her generation and my future daughter in law. She makes Theo so happy" She smiled at the blonde maid. Marie looked out onto the water, Theo and Hermione were locked in a passionate embrace in the water._

_"Theo" Hermione shrieked as he splashed her and climbed out, helping his girlfriend onto the decking. Her once lavender sundress, now a dark purple._

_"You've ruined my dress, Theo" She chuckled. He smirked at her and caught her by the waist, hoisting her into his arms._

_"I prefer when you're moaning about something else" He whispered in her ear, biting her lobe._

_"Stop. Don't be so crude around the maid and your mother Theo" She chuckled._

_"Marie bring some champagne to my room" Theo ordered. Marie scurried off._

_"She's a woman Theo, not a _slave_" Hermione said slightly angry. She hadn't seen him treat a woman like that before. He certainly hadn't displayed that type of _behaviour_ to her. She would speak to him about it later._

_"Are you going to be okay Ana?" Hermione asked. She nodded._

_"You kids go and have fun" She smiled. Theo carried Hermione up to his room and placed her down on the bed. He kissed her passionately and kissed her neck as he ripped her dress._

_"I'll get you a new one, darling" He whispered to silence her protests. She giggled as his lips attacked the pale flesh of her neck. There was a knock on the door. Theo smirked at her._

_"Get in bed, I'm going to eat you up" He demanded. Biting his lip. Theo sauntered over to the door, he opened it to find Marie. She held a tray with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Also a bowl of strawberries. He shut the door and pushed her against the wall._

_"You jealous of her Marie my dear" He stroked her cheek. Gripping her neck swiftly._

_"No, sir. You're choking me" She was struggling to breathe as Theo's grip restricted her airways._

_"You'll be mine when she leaves, you understand" He kissed her roughly, biting her lip and drawing blood._

_End of Flashback_

"Marie." Hermione gasped.

"He would have had me and my mother fired" She sobbed.

_Flashback_

_Marie stood in the kitchen scrubbing the surfaces after everyone had gone to bed. She heard the kitchen door creak open and felt hands on her hips._

_"Hello slut" Theo breathed in her ear. She shuddered as he bent her over the surface._

_"You be a good girl and not tell anyone _okay_" He said as she heard his zipper. Tears came to her eyes as he pulled down her tights and knickers. She felt him push inside her and she cried out in pain as he thrust roughly into sobbed loudly as Theo clamped his hand over her mouth._

_End of Flashback_

"Marie I'm so sorry" Hermione whispered. The door opened and they heard sarcastic clapping. Theo walked in slowly, holding a bottle of Polyjuice Potion. He shot the torture curse at Marie. She screamed loudly. Hermione just watched, unable to free herself from the shackles.

"You told her then. How much of a monster I am?" Theo chuckled darkly.

"Theo, what are you doing?" Hermione whimpered, terrified. He plucked a hair from her head and placed it into the polyjuice potion.

He tipped Marie's head backwards and poured the potion into a chapped mouth, bleeding from the corners.

"Drink, bitch" He spat as he clutched her face, squeezing her cheeks. Marie shook her head and didn't register the slap she had received from Theo until she was on the floor. The movement made her swallow.

"Hermione" Marie cried out and Hermione watched as the women before her morphed into the exact profile of her. Bump and all.

Theo withdrew a dagger and slowly dragged it along the skin of Marie's throat.

"I told you not to get close to her. This is your own fault" Theo said threatening in a hushed tone, laced with poison. Hermione sobbed loudly, pleading with Theo not to kill Marie.

"Please Theo. I'll do anything. Dont kill her!" Hermione screamed and with a dark smirk, his lips tweaking, he slit Marie's throat. Marie fell to the floor, grasping to her throat as she bled out. Hermione fell to her knee's and sobbed for her dying friend.

"You evil bastard!" She spat, tears rushing down her face. Marie's strangled screams died as her body went limp and her skin turned pale. Hermione sobbed over her dead friend and that was when she lost the energy and blacked out.


End file.
